


The Way It's Done

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom Armitage Hux, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Dubious Consent, First Time, Inadequate Preparation, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Kylo Ren, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: The last thing Armitage’s father ever says to him is, “Don’t screw this up for the Order. You will be the perfect husband and perform all your duties without complaint. You will not fail in this.” Heavily implied is just as you’ve failed in everything else, even though Armitage has only ever done everything he could to please and make his father proud.Warning: Dubious Consent





	The Way It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kylux Hard Kinks. I put the warning of rape/noncon but it's more dubious consent than anything.
> 
> Based on the following KHK prompt:
> 
> "Old timey arranged marriage where they only met during the wedding and kylo was extremely rough on their wedding night. Holding hux down and forcibly consummating the marriage. Hux is letting if happen bcos he believes that this is simply whats done"
> 
> The General in this is referring to Brendol Hux, who according to the new Phasma novel did achieve this rank.

The last thing Armitage’s father ever says to him is, “Don’t screw this up for the Order. You will be the perfect husband and perform all your duties without complaint. You will not fail in this.” Heavily implied is _just as you’ve failed in everything else_ , even though Armitage has only ever done everything he could to please and make his father proud.

 

Armitage is standing in his dressing room in some grand chapel on Naboo about to be married to Ben Organa-Solo, the darling of the New Republic and if rumour is to be believed a powerful Jedi like his uncle Luke Skywalker and grandfather Anakin Skywalker, once Darth Vader.

 

In the four years since the engagement was announced, Armitage has seen little more than the occasional photo of his husband to be and even those were mostly out of date. It seemed Ben had been kept out of the public eye for some time. The photos that Armitage could find revealed a young man with the potential for some attractiveness. At least he wouldn’t have to look at some ancient shrivelled being in his marriage bed for the rest of his life.

 

“Yes Commandant.” Armitage replies with cold detachment as the servants sent to finish readying him by helping him with his suit. He doesn’t enjoy the way the black material is so stiff, it obstructs his movements which will make it difficult to fight in if necessary.

 

 _And perhaps that is the point; they wouldn’t want you running or trying to injure your new husband_. He pushes the thought away before it can take hold and add to the apprehension he is already feeling about this day. _For the glory of the First Order_. He reminds himself instead, turning away from the mirror to face his father.

 

He receives a silent appraisal before his father nods and leads the way out of the room toward the entrance to the chapel where the General will walk Armitage to the altar. This is apparently some symbol that is deeply important on Naboo, it signifies the father giving the ‘bride’ away to their new partner. Armitage is certain that given the choice his father would have shipped him off in a packing crate on some low-class freighter. All of this pomp and ceremony is to appease the people of the New Republic and to ensure they know that the First Order is not filled with war mongering barbarians.

 

Taking a deep breath, Armitage laces his arm through his father’s as music begins to play signalling the beginning of the ceremony. _For the glory of the First Order_ , he repeats to himself as the doors open so that they may begin to walk down the isle.

 

This is where Armitage gets his first look at his soon to be husband, standing tall and awkward at the altar at the front of the room. Armitage can tell he’s doing his best not to fidget and barely succeeding. He’s grown much more handsome than he had been in the photos Armitage had seen of him, although it looks like he never grew in to his ears, which Hux somehow finds somewhat endearing.

 

It’s a comfort to look upon Ben Organa-Solo and know that Armitage is not the only one nervous about their impending nuptials. Armitage wonders what Ben was told in order for him to agree to this; did his mother stand in front of him and calmly tell him that his life was about to change drastically? Or was he beaten for daring to try and defy her orders? Likely that was just Armitage himself, he hadn’t taken the General’s news very well and had been suitably disciplined for it.

 

Staring at Ben, Armitage notices a frown tugging at his features and wonders if it’s because he finds Armitage to be lacking. His father’s voice comes to his mind unbidden; _weak-willed boy, thin as a slip of paper and just as useless._ He tries not to flinch at the familiar insult as they arrive at the altar and the General turns to face him, pressing a quick kiss to Hux’s cheeks and forehead as the customary final goodbye for this ceremony.

 

Trying not to appear too nervous, Armitage accepts Ben’s hand as the other man helps him on to the raised dais and turns Armitage to face him. There with their hands clasped together to show unity they are wed before the room and through live video feeds the entire Galaxy.

 

_For the glory of the First Order._

 

There’s very little of the ceremony that Armitage remembers. He spends most of it staring up into Ben’s eyes, wondering at the little gold flecks in them and the way his hands envelope Armitage’s own. He can’t help but think about how large Ben is in comparison to himself, he’s almost twice as wide and it seems to be all muscle.

 

 

Soon enough they’re both saying ‘I do’ and reciting vows given to them by the wedding officiator and Ben’s hands squeeze his own as the officiator announces. “Your lives are now joined before the Galaxy and the Force. You may now kiss to seal your union.”

 

Eyes widening, Armitage looks up at Ben but keeps still as the other man leans down and presses his lips against Armitage’s own. The kiss is chaste, and feels odd but it’s not altogether unpleasant.

 

Distantly he hears the officiator announcing to the room. “I present to you Ben and Armitage Organa-Solo.” Oh, he hadn’t know he would be losing his last name. . . somehow that stings somewhat.

 

When they separate from the kiss it’s to the sounds of cheering in the room as those gathered, mostly members of the New Republic, celebrate the symbolic union between the New Republic and the First Order.

 

Armitage can’t help but glance over at the General who gives him an imperceptible nod of acknowledgment, his face carefully blank. It’s all he will get from the man and fighting away a wave of disappointment, Armitage instead turns his attention to his new husband’s family who are welcoming him with kind words as well as handshakes and the occasional hug.

 

If he freezes up during these moments everyone is kind enough not to mention it.

 

They are whisked away for wedding holos immediately after the ceremony, then dinner and a celebration afterward that lasts well into the night. Even then the time goes by too quickly for Armitage’s tastes, when Ben stands and offers a hand to help Armitage to his feet those still gathered in celebration cheer. Armitage risks one final glance at his father, the General’s cold blue eyes bore into him telling Armitage without words to do what must be done.

 

 _For the glory of the First Order_.

 

The journey to their room is quiet with Armitage trying not to dwell on what is to come. He wonders briefly what Ben thinks of all this, the two of them have exchanged so few words over the course of the night. For his part Armitage is angry that he is being offered up as some sort of virgin sacrifice to appease the New Republic and keep them content to ignore what is going on within the borders of the First Order.

 

Despite his anger however, he has been given a mission and he will accomplish it to the best of his abilities.

 

_“Lie down and take it,” His father had said to him in the weeks leading up to the wedding. “Your mission is to keep soon to be your husband and by extension Leia Organa and the New Republic happy by doing your duties as his. . .spouse and presenting them with a docile view of the First Order and its members.”_

 

The memory is bitter and Armitage bites his lip hard enough to make it bleed when it comes to mind. He’s surprised to feel Ben’s hand on his face, his thumb trailing over Armitage’s bottom lip to wipe the blood away. When he looks up into Ben’s dark eyes, the other man looks at him with hungry expression.

 

When they arrive in the room Ben wastes no time in crowding Armitage against the wall, claiming his mouth and quickly working to undo Armitage’s tunic. When the buttons don’t give way as quickly as he’d like, Ben rips the garment irreparably and throws it to the side. Armitage wants to protest but he knows to hold his tongue.

 

He can’t help but cry out in surprise when he’s suddenly lifted off the ground easily by Ben and brought over to the bed. With an ‘omph’ he’s deposited on it so that Ben can work at removing Armitage’s boots and pants. Armitage is left to divest himself of his shirt as Kylo strips himself of his own clothes.

 

A choked sound escapes Armitage as Ben’s body is revealed to him, particularly the half hard length between his legs. Armitage had done some research about what to expect from tonight, it always pays to be prepared, and even with some practicing on his own part he’s not sure he can take that into him.

 

He doesn’t get much of a chance to dwell on it; as soon as Ben has his clothes off he’s easily flipping Armitage on to his stomach with little effort. It’s disconcerting that Ben can handle him so easily and doesn’t bode well for Armitage’s chances of defending himself against Ben in a fight.

 

For a moment he feels Ben’s hands still against his sides before they tighten again and continue to put Armitage into a position that satisfies Ben. Armitage’s hips are pulled upward so that he’s practically on his hands and knees. The position is slutty as hell and his knees ache slightly for it. Quickly he grabs one of the pillows at the head of the bed and shoves it under his hips just like was advised by one of his female peers. She had gone over what to expect from his wedding night with him, from the worst-case scenarios to the best when no one else had.

 

In many ways she was the only friend he had ever had and he finds suddenly that he is going to miss her. He wonders if Ben will allow him to keep in contact with Phasma; if he could make a good enough case and perhaps draw up some terms. . .

 

Those thoughts leave his head when Ben grabs his hips and pulls him almost to the edge of the bed. Trembling Armitage begins to repeat his mantra over and over again

 

_For the glory of the First Order._

 

This is how things are supposed to happen; he just has to bear with it. If he can endure being trained to withstand torture at the hands of some of the leading First Order officers while he was a cadet then he can survive this.

 

It doesn’t stop his trembling or the way his heart is beating wildly in his chest. Does Ben notice this or even care? If he does it doesn’t stop him or even give him pause.

 

The sensation of his ass cheeks been spread apart is disconcerting and he actually gasps when he feels fluid dribble over his hole. A chocked sound escapes him when a finger is suddenly pressed into his entrance without ceremony. Armitage presses his face into the blankets trying to cut off any further sounds.

 

In the past he’s done this to himself before but his fingers are much slenderer and he had been incredibly aroused when he’d tried it. There’s no hint of arousal in his body currently, only resignation, discomfort and, while he would never admit it to anyone, fear.

 

The finger inside him moves in and out for a few quick seconds, not nearly long enough for Armitage to adjust before it’s pulled out and a second one is added too soon. Armitage hisses at the pain of it and wills himself not to tense, knowing if he doesn’t it will only be worse. He knows he should be thankful that Ben is kind enough to at least give him some form of preparation.

 

“Ng!” By the third finger Armitage’s body is at least getting used to the intrusion when Ben hits that little bundle of nerves within him that sets pleasure centers alight in Armitage’s mind. He can feel his cock beginning to harden and the stimulation coming into full erectness as Ben keeps massaging that spot.

 

This seems to be some sort of silent signal for Ben, soon after he’s removing his fingers and not long after Armitage can feel the head of Ben’s erection pressing against his twitching hole.

 

If there’s any pleasure to be had from this Armitage doesn’t feel it; instead all he feels is pain as Ben presses into him splitting him apart. He bites the blankets to keep from screaming at the sensation; it’s no wonder this has been used as a method to break prisoners in war. Armitage would give anything for it to stop.

 

_F-For the glory of the F-First Order._

 

He tries to keep the words in his mind but it’s hard. Relief comes only when Ben bottoms out and settles against Armitage, his larger body practically enveloping Armitage’s smaller frame.  
  
For several moments they stay just like that, and then Armitage sets off some sort of rutting instinct in Ben when he shifts to alleviate some of the pressure on his knees. Ben leans back and grabs on to Armitage’s hips, using the grip to steady himself as he pulls out and thrust back into Armitage.

 

The drag is uncomfortable but Armitage grits his teeth and tries to endure. This will pass; he can make it through tonight. If he’s lucky Ben won’t require this of him too much and if he does hopefully Armitage will be accustomed to it by then and the pain will be diminished.

 

_F-For the glory of the F-First Order._

 

“Stop repeating that!” Ben shouts suddenly, the first real thing he’s said to Armitage all night, punctuating his words with particularly sharp thrusts causing Armitage to cry out in pain. “You don’t belong to them anymore! You belong to me now.”

 

Something clenches painfully in Armitage’s chest at the words, he can’t bring himself to reply; instead he moans when Ben reaches between their bodies to wrap a large hand around Armitage’s partially wilted erection and pumps it back to life.

 

Pain gives way to pleasure and Armitage can do nothing but clench around Ben as the man continues to fuck him hard enough that the headboard of the bed is slamming against the wall repeatedly with loud bangs. The noise is punctuated by Ben’s loud grunts and groans of pleasure and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

 

It feels like an eternity before it’s all over; continued stimulation soon has Armitage  crying out as he spills into Ben’s hand, the stimulation finally coming to a peak. The aftermath of it leaves him shaky and weak limbed, the only thing keeping him up is Ben’s bruising grip on his hips as he continued to pound into Armitage’s sensitive body until he hits his own orgasm with a grunt and a series of shallow uncontrolled thrusts.

 

The feeling of Ben’s ejaculate within him causes a slight burn and Armitage has to grit his teeth against the unpleasant sensation.

 

When Ben pulls out Armitage can feel what he hopes is only ejaculate leaking out of his stretched hole. There are no words exchanged as Ben pulls away and Armitage can hear him moving to the refresher followed soon after by the sound of running water.

 

Numb Armitage moves only enough to get under the blanks and curl up on his side. He doesn’t even hear the sound of shower cutting off, only registers when Ben joins him in the bed presumably with his back to Armitage’s own.

 

Lying curled up on his side away from Ben, Armitage wonders irrationally if he’s finally made his father proud. Everything he’s done in his life up until this point has been nothing but disappointment for the man, perhaps whoring himself for the glory of the First Order is enough. His chest feels tight and Armitage covers his face in a desperate attempt to stop the impending tears he can feel burning at the corner of his eyes. He hasn’t truly cried since he was a child, taken from everything he’s ever known, and he won’t start now!

 

It doesn’t stop the sob that bubbles up or the hot tears that escape despite how tightly he’s squeezing his eyes shut. Soon he can’t control it and he’s sobbing openly, horrifyingly aware that Ben can probably hear all of it.

 

He startles badly when he a hand is laid on his shoulder and he feels himself being rolled over. What will Ben do to him now? He knows the New Republic is supposed to be beyond torture and cruelty but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t occur.

 

“Hey. . .A-Armitage. . .” Ben’s voice is rough but surprisingly gentle even though he seems to be having difficulty saying Armitage’s name. “Look at me.”

 

Armitage shakes his head, wanting nothing more than to roll back over and force himself into sleep. He just wants this night to be over so that he can move on and settle into the nightmare that will be his new life.

 

“Please. . .” The sorrow in Ben’s voice has Armitage’s eyes opening in surprise and he’s shocked at the expression of regret and guilt that is on Ben’s face. It doesn’t stop him from flinching when Ben lifts a hand of to pet Armitage’s cheek. Ben’s face twists with pain as he takes in Armitage’s reaction. “I’m so sorry.”

 

What does Ben have to apologize for? This is how things are supposed to be, Armitage knew that when they first stepped into the room and by Ben’s actions he knew it as well.

 

Ben shakes his head. “No, it’s not supposed to be like that. I hurt you and I shouldn’t have. I let my anger and passions control my actions, I didn’t care about you as a person only that you were First Order and I was forced into this.” The way Ben is looking at him makes Armitage feel exposed. “You’re no different than me; you were forced into this too weren’t you? You didn’t have a choice and I hurt you, violated you. . .” Ben’s voice cracks as he speaks, his demeanour changed completely and Armitage isn’t sure what to make of what’s happening.

 

Moving carefully Ben pulls Armitage into his arms and lifts him; Armitage Hux is terrified for a moment as he’s carried to the refresher. The sound of a bath being drawn causes him to relax enough to realize that perhaps Ben doesn’t mean him any harm, or at least anymore harm. Killing his husband on their wedding night would not look good after all.

 

“I won’t . . . I won’t hurt you not ever again.” Ben says stroking Armitage’s sweat dampened hair. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Hux blinks startled as he feels tears fall on to his face. “C-can you ever forgive me?”

 

This isn’t anything like what he expected and Armitage isn’t sure what to say so he nods. It might be a lie, he may never forgive Ben, or perhaps it’s the beginning of something else, something more than just being a sacrifice for the First Order.

 

Armitage has all the rest of their lives together to figure it out after all. Lying in Ben’s arms in the refresher of their hotel Armitage knows he doesn’t have to figure it out right away. For now, he lets Ben hold and comfort him, something that Armitage hasn’t experienced since he was a very young boy.


End file.
